


September

by SaturnSloth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blue Hair, Fluff, Josh doesn't talk a lot, M/M, September - Freeform, records, thrift stores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: "Bad day?" Tyler asked turning to face him.Josh shrugged he was still looking through the same five records."Not talking today?" Tyler asked sitting up so he was laying on his stomach.Josh shook his head and sighed as he ran a hand through his blue hair.





	September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

"I hate September." Tyler mumbled, he was hanging upside down on his bed, watching the rain fall on the window "The vibe's all off you know?"

Josh nodded, and spun in the desk chair twice. Before he grabbed a few records From the side of the player. He shuffled them a few times looking for something they hadn't listened to in a while.

"Bad day?" Tyler asked turning to face him.

Josh shrugged he was still looking through the same five records.

"Not talking today?" Tyler asked sitting up so he was laying on his stomach.

Josh shook his head and sighed as he ran a hand through his blue hair.

"Oh josh I forgot." he quietly exclaimed reaching a hand under the bed "I got something new for you"

Josh grinned and moved so he was closer to him. Tyler handed him the new, for them any way, record.

"I went to the pawn shop again and this one was just calling too me." He whispered 

"Yes" josh mumbled adding the record to his stack and crossing his legs in the desk chair. 

Tyler turned the chair so Josh could set the vinyl. He turned it back so he could watch as josh bit his lip at the first riff. He tapped his fingers to the beat.

They sat for a moment in comfortable silence, just watching each other. The record stopped and the old player gave off a low buzz.

Josh looked up and grinned at him. Tyler knew he would approve. He always did. Tyler always could find the best music.

"You know josh? You're cute, like genuinely cute. Not like when someone says 'That house is cute.' That house is not cute. Stop saying that." Tyler sighed "anyway the main point here is that I think you're cute. And like-" Tyler looked down and smiled to himself "never mind. I might go 

Josh looked down and shuffled the records in his hand. He put on something heavy with a quick beat. He was trying to hide it, but he only made it more visible Josh had the most beautiful blush crawling up his neck.

Tyler thought he caught a small "You're cute too" but he couldn't be sure.


End file.
